My Ass Is a Tease
by Psych-Bite
Summary: Ya know how when your at a desk and someone behind you touches your butt with their knee. Well I'll tell you a little story that involves that." Not worded same in story. SasuNaru. AU.
1. Encounter

**I decided to write this because I wanted to and it popped into my head. If there are any stories you want me to finish immediately please say so. **

**My ass is a tease**

"You know how when you sit a desk at school and there is someone behind you? Ok, well, do you know how when you lean forward and your butt scoots back to give more room for your arms? And do you know the feeling when someone touches your butt with their knee? It barely crosses you mind you just scoot forward and forget about it. Well I can't forget about it. I really honestly want to but…I can't.

I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way in case you were wondering or anything…ok. In almost every class I have an asshole who sits behind me purposely, knowing I need my ass space, pushes their knees against _my_ ass. So I was thinking about it and decided to tell you the whole story of what lead up to me snapping"

---

Slowly opening his eyes he groaned, Monday. It was the true evil one when it came to days of the week, for it was the day you went to school _again_. The Blonde haired man rubbed at his eyes and laid back down stretching once more before sitting up and preparing for the cold floor against his warm feet. It was at times like these he really wanted heated slippers.

He steadied himself and rubbed yet again at his eyes. "blah- School" He groaned after glancing at the calendar. Suddenly he stilled looking swiftly at the alarm clock that had **not **gone off. 7:14 Am. '_OH shit, shit, shit, shit, shit_. 'Naruto ranted in his head racing around the apartment quickly putting on pants a 'sniff clean' shirt and brushing his teeth. He looked at the shower and smelled his pits.

'_Nope! Don't need one of those yet!_' He looked at the clock as he ran to the door almost not believing it was 7:16am, '_chee and everyone always says I take hours to get ready!_' He opened the door and ran quickly to his 'baby' "Hey honey, sorry I'm late but don't worry we'll make it and daddy won't have to stay after again and make you lonely."

He cooed to his sliver Forza2 Sports Model that he had splash painted with orange. Naruto looked around quickly before leaning down and kissing the side of the car. "Hehe." He opened the door and jumped in he switched it on and checked for people and pulled out. Silently hoping he remembered to lock his apartment…or at least closed the door.

---

He arrived at the school shortly and raced into the building. "I'm sorry sir but you have to identify yourself" He barely caught it before turning back and holding up his ID "hehe. Sorry" He rubbed the back of his neck "but I got to go I have Mrs. Pulmer for homeroom." A look of realization crossed over the assistants face. "Sorry to keep you, you should rush" He told him smiling when he turned and ran up the stairs for the classroom.

He looked at his watch and frowned counting down in his head. _'3…2…1…' _He opened the door and stepped into class as the bell rung. "I see you've found it in your busy schedule to make it here, Mr. Uzumaki." Mrs. Pulmer wasn't really a bad or mean teacher just strict. "Sorry my alarm didn't go off and-" He pushed her glasses up and shook her head "Take your seat Mr. Uzumaki, you as well Mr. Uchiha."

The blonde turned his head and found the one and only Sasuke Uchiha standing next to him with a scowl on his face that was quickly gone. '_Chee, emotionless bastard' _he headed to his seat and pushed his bag next to it. Sasuke followed and sat behind him. '_Grand the last seat once again is behind ME.' _"Hey, Idiot." He turned his head slightly to acknowledge the pale teen. "What Uchiha."

He grinded his teeth; waiting for a response. "You do know you just admitted to being an idiot, right Naruto? The blonde turned away not really liking the idea of the Uchiha saying his name. '_He's the idiot'_ Naruto sighed and laid his head in his arms. '_ah, god dammit Uchiha you just…what the hell, don't bounce.' _Naruto was comfortable in his position. '_If only the damned Uchiha would quit touching me! I know he's doing it on purpose! He knows I need space for my ass!'_

Sasuke pushed slightly smirking as he saw Naruto shudder. '_**What a moron. Why doesn't he just scoot forward? Ohh maybe he likes it.' **_He vibrated his leg that was touching the blonde. '_**He still hasn't scooted away…the dobe must like it, or me…wow' **_"Naruto" Sasuke whispered. He watched as Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "hm." He hummed. "How's you ass doing?"

Sasuke mumbled before feeling the blond move forward and watching his head rise. "It's fine. But that's really not something you should ask a guy if you're straight." '_ha, that should throw him off.' _"Hm…You're probably right. Not that that matters." The Uchiha stated not bothering to whisper a second later the bell rung and Naruto jumped up reached down threw his bag over his shoulder and got out of the classroom as quickly as possible.

'_Stupid, Sasuke-teme, what did he mean by "not that it matters" of course it matters, well it does to me at least! Why does it matter to me anyway? Ah never mind. Ohh there's Kiba!' _Naruto quickened his pace, dodging through many people while he caught up to his dog-loving comrade "Hey Dog-breath!" Naruto stated slinging his arm over the brown haired boy's shoulders. "Ya know I think you got shorter, Shorty!"

The darker teen grumbled getting loose from Naruto's hold. "I haven't shrunk fox-boy! I just haven't had a stupid growth spurt like you!" Naruto swung around in front of him and put a hand on each shoulder. "Now you know, and I know, you love my wonderful growth spurt." Naruto winked and headed down the stairs ahead of Kiba

'_hehehe, Kiba's probably fantasying about the other things that may have 'spurted' recently'_ Kiba Inuzuka had a crush on Naruto for as long as he could remember and with them being best friends he had told him he was gay. Now Naruto didn't really get that Kiba liked _him _so he flirted and gave the boy false hope without realizing it. Kiba didn't blame him. He blamed Sasuke.

Sasuke was one of the only constants other than ramen that was on the tall blondes mind. Kiba hated hearing Naruto rant about "Sasuke-teme" it just annoyed him and made him jealous that Uchiha was getting or hogging the attention. All that mattered was that Naruto liked the pale teen and didn't know it but Kiba knew the tell tale signs.

---

'_Ok 30 minutes down I have no idea left to go.' _Naruto looked next to him for someone he knew and spotted Sasuke, he rushed over. "H-Hey Uchiha how many hours are in a school day?" Naruto hadn't even thought about the Uchiha's reaction which he didn't expect to be shock or a tremor. "Well, do you know or not, cause if you don't I can just ask someo-"

Sasuke stopped him with a grunt "There is 8 hours in our school day," He smirked but I bet you usually have 9." He was referring to all Naruto's detentions. To Sasuke's surprise Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, you're probably right Sas-uke" he pronounced the pale teens name in a way that was teasing but not malicious.

Sasuke smirked but not cruelly if anything he would be laughing but…Uchiha's don't laugh. "I'm still an inch or 2 taller than you dobe. I would so dominate you." Naruto laughed "You may think that but no one else does." Sasuke frowned not getting Naruto's meaning behind his words before he looked around and saw a few girls giggling. '_**ah…Ohh...oohhh…I get it…HEY!**_'

Naruto had gone ahead a turned into their first hour. Mrs. Miko was the English/Japanese teacher and this was Japanese class…though only two people in the class did exceedingly well, and those two had either grown up speaking Japanese or learned it just to be better. Naruto was one and Sasuke was the other. Though the teacher didn't complain she actually wanted to teach her class without interrupting from them.

Naruto took a seat in the middle row and leaned his head back. "Oh…Hi teme…you look different upside down." '_He's behind me…I should be behind him he's the asshole. NOT me. I don't get . HEY! He better stop that before I punch hi—ahhh.' _ Naruto turned around to face the perverted pale one. "What are you trying to pull Uchiha?"

Naruto's friendliness from before had vanished he was very protective of his ass. "I don't have a clue what you're talking about _Uzumaki._" Sasuke had said his name as if it were a taught "Quite before I separate you two." Naruto turned back around to face the front before realizing that he'd only done so as to not get separated from the Uchiha that was tormenting him. '_Am I a masochist or something?'_

I felt his foot now and I know it was his foot because I had scooted as close as I could to the desk part, now Uchiha had decided that the only reason Naruto moved away was so that he could have a foot rest. Naruto hissed and raised his hand "Yes Naruto?" Mrs. Miko asked not looking up from a book she had been reading aloud to the class in Japanese.

Naruto thought about it and responded without telling on the Uchiha. "May I use the Powder room?" A few people giggled Naruto was the only person in the entire school who called the rest/bathroom a 'powder' room. Mrs. Miko raised a brow at that but waved him away "Fine, go." Naruto rushed out of the room laughter following him.

He fast walked and reached the water fountain quenching his thirst with it and stepped inside the restroom. He sat on one of the low sitting counters and waited. A few moments later he heard footsteps leading to the bathroom and then he saw the Uchiha who had a smirk on his face. "You called me here why?"

When they'd been younger Naruto had declared to him that 'powder' meant _meet me in the restroom_. To which Sasuke had shrugged. "I wanna talk to ya bout why you feel the need to touch my ass." Naruto glared at the smirk that had not dropped from the Uchiha's face. '_Dammit that stupid idiot jerk is still smirking' _Naruto frowned and pouted

---

Sasuke felt his lips twitch upward the blonde was cute when frustrated and he liked cute blondes. Sasuke stepped up to the still pouting fox and took his chin, He smirked. '_Well now, Naruto won't be expecting this.' _He reached around him and pulled him close before squeezing Naruto's ass and stepping away. Naruto was red and fuming

"You perverted teme!" Sasuke chuckled "What were you saying?" Sasuke saw a vein pulsing on Naruto's neck '_aw, I made little Naruto upset.' _ "My... you... ass... touch... NO." Naruto said oh so eloquently. Sasuke raised a brow. "What was that dobe? Sorry I don't speak fluent moron." Naruto closed his eyes and took a breath "I would oh so very much enjoy it if you," His eyes snapped open "Would leave my ass and I alone."

Sasuke frowned at how quickly Naruto had gotten himself under control. "Don't want to disappoint but, I just feel that your ass is to delectable to leave alone. He smirked once again as Naruto's eyes changed with a tint of red. "Teme, you can't touch me with out dating me!" Sasuke looked down for a second before meeting Naruto's calming eyes.

"Hn, I didn't know you wanted me for yourself so much dobe, you should have said so. Do you want to do something later, like a date?" '_Huh, shock, isn't he the one who told me to ask him out before touching him?' _ "I… Are you... What?" Sasuke smirked "You can't even form a coherent sentence around me can you idiot?"

**I don't have a Beta at the moment so please excuse and wrong grammar or spelling mistakes. **


	2. Confusion

** I got a good amount of reviews for the last chapter and don't want to disappoint, so here's the next chapter**

**My ass is a tease **

**Chapter 2 **

"Last year some people started a rumor about me, it said that I was gay and with my best friend who was also gay. Kiba ya see had just come out of the closet and because I didn't back away and widen my eyes people thought that we really had something going on between us. Kiba was red when he told me about the rumor. And well I really didn't care, and I wasn't shocked when he told us.

Kiba and me have been around each other and been best friends since pre-k so I had really already figured it out because he didn't ever _really_ talk about girls and when he tried to talk about this one girl who in my opinion is pretty good looking, and he told me how she had tried to kiss him he look disgusted that she would ever even try and said that girls were gross, he said nothing about guys however and I caught that, I also caught on that his crush is Sasuke.

He always hates it when I talk about him to much, he never says so but I can tell he's a bit jealous that I have all my classes (except the one I'm with Kiba in) with Sasuke. I don't blame him, Sasuke looks wise is quite a catch so yeah. I would never hurt Kiba by taking the guy he likes so...what do I do!?"

---

Naruto slid off the counter and shuffled slightly "Of course I can bastard!" He looked up and smiled "I'll um answer you for real later, but for now the answers no." The bell rung and both boys seemed surprised that it was their next hour already. Sasuke shrugged and walked out and to his next class ceramics and Naruto followed him half way before turning into the Journalism class room. "Hey, Kiba get over here!"

'_I need to ask dog-breath if he would be ok with it. Would I still go out with the Uchiha if he said no? Might as well ask him now' _Kiba glomped Naruto's middle when he reached the blonde boy. "I wanna ask you somethin' dog breath." Kiba stopped his glomp and stood stepping away slightly. "What is it moron?" He asked with an eyebrow raised '_god is that the one thing that everyone but I can do?! Apparently, now back to earth Naruto, on with your mission!'_

Naruto swallowed and looked around "This uh guy asked me out." Kiba looked surprised '_**what the fuck? Who is it? I'll kill em**_' "Huh, who was it?" Naruto looked down and mumbled something. "uchmhh" Kiba stared at him "What did you say?" Naruto looked up and met Kiba's eyes "Uh, it was uh Uchiha." Kiba felt himself stop breathing "Uh which one?"

Naruto placed his hand behind his neck "Uh Sasuke, I said no," Kiba let loose a sigh of relief "Because I wanted to see if you would be mad if I said yes, cause I know you kinda like him" Kiba's eyes widened '_**WHAT THE HELL?! I DON'T LIKE THAT DAMN SASUKE! I LIKE YOU! YOU MORON!**_' "Uh I don't care, and I **do not **like Sasuke."

Naruto chuckled "You don't but I thought, never mind, sorry I drew the wrong conclusion, and is it really ok if I say yes?" Kiba walked away and then told him "Yeah I don't care" before laying his head in fold arms. '_**I can't let him see me like this' **__'Kiba said it was ok but is it really ok with me? Don't I hate the bastard…I'll think about it.'_

Naruto sat in his desk and started to work on his news story, they had been told to write a story on a mythical person for extra credit, the teacher had already given them the info on the person and Naruto really did need the extra credit. "Naruto, how's your article coming along?" Naruto looked at the teacher Mrs. Dewing "Yeah the words are kinda flowing, I'm almost done actually."

Mrs. Dewing smiled kindly "That's good; you know it's due tomorrow right?" Naruto nodded and the teacher mimicked it before walking away to check on other students. '_Damn teacher always nosing in on my business' _Naruto glanced up and looked around spotting Kiba he grinned '_dog-breath acted strange but I wouldn't have guessed he didn't like Sasuke, I mean who doesn't? Whys he always get that jealous look on his face when I talk about the teme?_

Naruto's face scrunched up in thought '_He might like me…wait…WHAT!?Kiba can't like me because that makes it impossible to date anyone without hurting him! I can't hurt him…what the fucking hell am I---Nicky---That just might work…' _"Hey Kiba" The canine loving teen looked up "huh what?" Naruto bit his lip but ginned "I want you to meet my cousin Nicky."

---

'_Is Naruto trying to set me up with a chick…I know he's kinda dense sometimes but…he knows I'm gay right?' _Kiba grinned back at Naruto but nodded his head. '_I've never met anyone in Naruto's family might as well meet this chick.' _Naruto gave hi a thumb up before going back to his work. '_I don't want him to date Uchiha!! I didn't even think Naruto would think about it…I guess Naruto knows more about his sexuality then he let on._

_--- _

**Sorry If this is a bit short but I wanted to update on my birthday so here ya go and Nicky is an OC but don't worry about it to much and don't worry the next chapter will be much longer than this one. Trust me.**


	3. Fighting

** Yes, Nicky is an OC but they'll seem familiar, thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter and like I promised it is going to be longer…I hope this is the first story that I actually might finish. I've got so many unfinished and yet so many new ideas for stories**

**My ass is a tease **

**Chapter 3 **

"Sasuke and I have been rivals since he moved here from…well actually he never told anyone where he moved here from. But anyway we've battled for years and there's always tension, no matter if where arguing or getting along, I never thought it could be sexual tension until Sasuke well asked me out. It kinda felt like I don't know something had been lifted from my mind.

I bet that we can't go a day without fighting, and it's not always started by me, I swear! Sasuke's just mean sometimes and likes to pick fights with me, we usually get physical (not that way you pervs) but we never actually hurt each other. The most that's happened is, well he gave me a black eye once and I bit his arm till he bled (I don't have rabbis like Sakura claims I do), but nothing really severe.

I'm not really sure if we'd be able to cause a lot of harm to each other, We've always had more of a friendship/rivalry going on and never for a girls affections like Lee tried once with Sasuke, now **that** was funny; watching Sasuke get his ass kicked by a guy in a green elastic jumpsuit. A memory that I hold very fondly…hehe"

---

Kiba looked at the clock and sighed only a few minutes till the bell rung and then Naruto would drag him to lunch. '_Aw shit I forgot my money…guess I'll just eat off Naruto's tray…IF he remembered his money.' _Kiba felt a tap on his shoulder and brought his head out of his arms; it was the teacher. "Kiba, can you please stay after?" He glanced at Naruto and nodded his head.

'_The idiot is going to sit with Uchiha anyway…I don't want to watch them suck face._' The teacher smiled and walked to her desk. The bell rung and Naruto started toward him "Lets go to lu-" Kiba held up a hand cutting him off "I got to talk to Mrs. Dewing." Naruto looked at the teacher typing on her computer and looked back to Kiba nodding, "Ok dude, just don't take to long."

Kiba nodded. '_Neh, you won't miss me you got your dumb ass __**boyfriend**__…stupid Uchiha's, I hate em_' Naruto shrugged and walked out of the classroom. "So teach' what did you want to see me about?" He asked as he walked up to the desk. Mrs. Dewing looked up from her computer and turned her seat toward him. "Yes it's about your grade in this class. Do you understand the work?"

The way she asked she seemed genuinely concerned '_gah…teachers and their stupid guilt trips' _He shrugged "I don't know. What's my grade?" She glanced at the computer. "Your grade is a twenty-six percent." Kiba's eyes widened '_MY MOMS GONNA KILL ME!'_ "I uh…guess I don't." She shook her head. "I think you should sign up for tutoring."

---

Naruto stood to the side of the lunch room a tray in his hand '_Gah, I feel short!' _He looked at the seas of people trying to spot the familiar duck-butt. "Trying to find me, dobe?" A voice asked as arms wrapped around his neck. '_Sasuke'_ Naruto began to move forward and felt Sasuke stumble in his steps to keep up and attached to the blonde.

Naruto sat at his usual table and swatted Sasuke's shoulder. "Why are you sitting here?" Naruto eyed Sasuke wearily. Sasuke raised a brow but took a sip from his ice tea and scowled "If you don't like it, you don't drink it" Naruto mumbled drinking his orange juice in one gulp. Sasuke sighed "Do you have an answer yet?" Naruto shook his head; he wanted Nicky to get there first.

Sasuke nodded and stood when he saw Kiba headed their way. "I'll come back until you have one other than no." He smirked. Naruto watched him walk to his usual table shortly being flocked around and a rolled his eyes. He focused back on Kiba '_Shit; he looks pissed' _Kiba slammed his lunch tray on the table. "I hate that bitch."

He stated viciously a scowl on his face. "Wa-what happened?" Kiba calmed and looked around the table and the people around them before turning his eyes to Naruto. "I have a twenty-six percent in her class and she'll tell my mom unless I get a tutor." Naruto smiled '_No surprise there he always sleeps in her class.' _"Dude, that sucks."

Kiba nodded his head rapidly "I know!" He sighed "I don't even _know_ how to sign up for it either." '_He looks like he just lost his energy…' _ Naruto laughed "You **don't **know how?" Kiba shook his head. Naruto sighed shaking his head. "I'll do it for you how about that man?" Kiba's mouth dropped open a bit and his eyes filled with gratitude. "You'd do that for me?" Naruto shrugged.

Kiba pounced over the table "I LOVE YOU~!" The whole room went silent. Naruto looked around nervously everyone was looking at them and Kiba pulled away his face red. "Um, I love ya too man" The conversations started back up dismissing the strange display of affection that happened once a week. '_At least Sasuke's use to Kiba doing and saying that but…I didn't realize he meant it.'_

Naruto looked at Kiba who was now in his seat. "Who do you like?" Kiba turned red at the blunt question '_So I'm right?' _ "Um what do ya mean?" Naruto shook his head Kiba_ knew _what he meant. "I mean; who do you have a crush on" Naruto stated it differently "I'm wondering cause you said you don't like Sasuke but you always look jealous when I talk about him." Naruto studied him "See that's what I mean."

Kiba quickly tried to control what was shown but he failed Naruto had seen the jealousy "Uh um uh no I don't." '_Yeah, that's soo believable.' _Naruto shook his head "Whatever man, I _know _who you like anyway?" Kiba smirked, '_the idiot's guess is probably as far off as ever, considering his last try was that Uchiha bastard…I hate Uchiha's."_

_--- _

_First person p.o.v._

_I glanced around the room pushing a strand of blonde hair out of my face. "_Mygod Naruto, you are a complete slob this place looks…JUST LIKE MY PLACE!_" I yelled to myself happily, I love cousin Naruto, and we are so much alike it scares the relatives of our that __**are **__alive, most of us die young…I glance around looking for the spare room and sigh happily when I reach it._

_As I had thought, most of the rooms are a pale orange, not that I mind in the slightest. I LOVE orange it's my favorite color…hehe. I set my bag down and glance at a table clock already knowing he won't get here to greet me for a few hours. I shake my head and head to the bathroom. I stink and I know I stink. Stupid busses, stupid planes, stupid taxis. Yes I had traveled in a plane on several busses and in a taxi to get here._

_I look at my greasy hair and scowl, gah I look gross to. I trace the triangle marks on my cheeks; scars. Naruto and I had gotten our marks the same day, he reminded me of a fox and I reminded him of a friend of his; hence we did it to each other. My mother had been pissed. I laugh at the memory of her trying to find from a doctor if it would scar. _

_Kushina was my mom's twin so we were born looking alike though my eyes are more of a pale blue then Naruto's. I reopened my eyes and jumped in the shower; momentarily cursing myself…I was still in my underwear. I took off my soak underwear and…_

_--- _

Naruto stuck out his tongue "Its mine teme!" he yelled jumping up and trying to grab the red folder from Sasuke. "You don't need it dobe." Naruto frowned reaching for it once again knocking the pale teen backwards into a desk sending them both flying to the floor; Naruto tangled on top. "Look what you did Uchiha!" Naruto groaned trying to get up only to be pulled back by his stuck leg.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut '_god this hurts_' "Stop moving idiot, your causing more harm then you think." Naruto looked at the young male and frowned "It's **your** fault." Sasuke grunted not confirming nor denying him. "Can some one please help them get up and Karin take Sasuke to the Nurse his arm doesn't look right." Naruto glanced at the nodding red head and felt him being hauled off the Uchiha.

The blonde looked at the Uchiha who was now struggling to sit up; one arm held to his chest. "Um are you alright Sasuke" Naruto's blue eyes meet Sasuke's oxen ones "Yeah, I'm fine." A few moments later he was hauled out of the class room by a demanding red head. Naruto stared for a few moments at the overturned desk before lifting it up and sitting in his seat.

"Uh Mr. Jackson, can I check on Sasuke?" The dark teacher nodded "Sure kid, right after Karin gets back you can go." Naruto's forehead knotted in worry, Sasuke's arm really hadn't looked right…'_I hope he's alright…but it his on fault that he got hurt, if he hadn't token my writing folder—I hate this. I hate him. I shouldn't be worried, I should be angry, but I'm not.'_

The red head walked through the door grinning. "Mr. Jackson, Sasuke seems to be doing just fine Tsunade is going to personally take care of him" The headache that had started to receded now came back full force, everyone knew Tsunade wasn't very fond of the Uchiha family. She said they caused global warming and that if they were shut down them maybe not everyone one would be crying 'It's the end of the world shit.'

Naruto shook his head and raised his hand "Can I go see him now?" Mr. Jackson eyed him before nodding "Yeah, don't forget to grab a pass." Naruto nodded shooting out of his seat a warp speed. '_Gah, whys Baa-Chan got to get involved?' _Naruto narrowly missed his turn to get to the nurses office and arrived as the door started to open…

---

**I don't really know if I like this chapter and I want your guys opinion who do you want Kiba with(I can't place him with Naruto):

*Kankuro

*Shino

* ???

I thank you all for reviewing and or adding this story to something else and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if I didn't really like it.**


End file.
